


【ADNS】霍格沃茨往事

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gender cognitive impairment Newt, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 那个晚上，他满心欢喜地套上裙装，对着镜子照了一遍又一遍。是不是我变成女孩，他就会爱我？
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 4





	【ADNS】霍格沃茨往事

清晨的阳光穿透林间的晨雾，洒在铺满白色霜花的草地上。纽特拢起长袍，口袋里的雏鸟吱吱乱叫，他碾碎面包，手指伸进袋子里，指尖传来细细密密的啄痛，是小鸟在吃食。不远处的城堡传来钟声，好像忽然意识到时间开始流淌，他一跃而起，顶着被露水濡湿的一头乱发飞快地往大厅跑去。

莉塔·莱斯特兰奇在走廊里等他。她注意到他泥泞的裤脚和湿漉漉的衣袍下摆，知道他刚从森林回来。他们之间的默契令莉塔只是微微一笑，然后并肩往各自学院的长桌走去。大礼堂里只剩稀稀疏疏晚起的学生，他们坐在角落里，周围很安静，只有刀叉碰撞的金属摩擦声，和刻意压低了的谈话声。格兰芬多的几个学生越说越响亮，几个人凑在一块儿，不一会儿引来别的学院、好奇心过重的朋友，即使纽特和莉塔并没有竖起耳朵刻意去捕捉谈话的内容，但也知道了他们在谈论最近城堡里出现的一件怪事。

霍格沃茨是一座古老的学校，这意味着它的每一扇木门、每一堵石墙都饱含历史，甚至隐藏着不为人知的秘密。探究这些秘密成了历来不安于羊皮纸和书卷的学生不愿放过的冒险。而引发这场热切讨论的源头，则是城堡里不知从何而来、也不知去向何处的美丽幽灵。

尼古拉斯爵士担保说，这座城堡里还没有他不认识的幽灵。然而目击者言之凿凿，不仅描述了她惊人的美貌，还特别指出她的身体是半透明的，虽然距离遥远，月光还是在她的轮廓上镀上一层淡银色的光晕。但奇怪的是，数月以来，这位美丽的幽灵也只有寥寥数人目睹，而且只在深夜时分，学生们都安睡在自己的小床上的时候出现。

不久，有人在傍晚的禁林里再一次撞见她。

她披着一件银白色的长裙，褚红色的长发散落在肩膀上，笨拙的男孩提着喂食夜骐的铁桶在横生的树根上绊了一脚，铁桶翻倒在地，惊扰了那美丽的生灵。她机警地扭过身子，碧绿的眼睛像受惊的牝鹿。还没来得及反应，她就如同一阵风一样迅速地跑开了。

由于幽灵们不承认他们之中有新成员的加入，学生们把这神秘美丽的尤物称作宁芙。他们相信她是树林孕育的精灵，误闯入人类的城堡，成了无数少年梦中追逐的女神。

莉塔放下银杯，半是怀疑半是不屑地瞥了那群人一眼，问纽特，你觉得这是真的吗？

纽特从长桌上站了起来。他摇摇头，我从没有看见过。

一个晚上，等室友皆已睡熟，纽特轻手轻脚溜下床，取出衣柜最底层的柔软绸缎衣料。他锁上盥洗室的隔间，把那冰凉丝滑的布料展开，是一件连衣裙。他除去身上多余的衣物，将自己套进裙子里，悄声对自己施咒。纽特来到镜子前，仔细确认了别人看不见他。于是他赤着双脚，穿过长长的走廊，掠过科林斯式圆柱投下的道道阴影，来到森林的尽头。

月亮高悬，月辉洒遍林间的每一处，河流泛着粼粼的光，纽特提起裙摆，趟水过河，忽然，身后有什么东西发出了声响，他的裙摆被灌木枝条挂住，一使劲，划出一道豁口。他警醒地四处张望，但这点响声很快安静下去。

他躲在两人合抱那么粗的松树背后，屏息凝神，因为寒冷而微微发着抖。这时，四周黯淡的灌木丛里忽然接连亮起光斑，忽闪忽闪，像群星睁开了眼睛。成千上万的萤火虫从黑暗的巢穴中一涌而出，漂浮在空气中，仿佛一片银色的海洋。他们往同一个方向飞去，纽特被这条闪光的河流裹挟着向前奔跑，什么东西绊倒了他，正当他以为自己即将重重摔倒在地时，一阵柔风将他托起，他惊异地四下环顾，然而什么也没有发现，溪边传来一阵响动，一只纯白的独角兽从萤火虫消失的方向走了出来。他朝纽特的方向看了一眼，甩了甩尾巴，低头饮水。纽特瞪大了眼睛，一动不动，不知过了多久，月亮西沉，凝露的枝头辐射出几缕黎明的曙光，纽特眨眨眼，目送那只美丽的动物转身没入黑暗。

邓布利多从霍格莫德回来，手上还拎着两袋蜂蜜公爵的糖果。暮色降临在霍格沃茨，淡紫色的薄暮笼罩在空无一人的钟楼庭院，他走近了，才发现水池边坐着一个男孩儿，不知从哪里撒野回来，褚红色的头发乱蓬蓬的。男孩正在照顾一只受伤的动物，是小狗，后爪血淋淋的，他正舀水给它清洗。水池边长满绿色的青苔，潮湿、碧绿，衬得他裸露的手臂格外白皙。

纽特专心致志地和小狗说着话，他用咒语除去小狗毛发上的血块，舀起清水淋湿它脏兮兮的毛发，然后给它包扎，弄干，它又变得干燥蓬松，快乐地摇尾巴了。

他弯曲的脊背在邓布利多眼里像柳树的枝条，显得柔韧，颀长，因抬手的动作撩起一截衣摆。他还是没有意识到邓布利多的靠近，于是他出声道：“纽特。”

男孩和小狗齐齐扭头。见到陌生人，小狗不安地汪汪叫着。男孩仿佛如释重负，可不一会儿他又露出不自在的表情，因为邓布利多的目光柔柔地落在他的身上，仿佛视线有温度似的，令他的额头、脸颊和肩膀火辣辣地烧起来。

邓布利多耐心地等待着，纽特垂下眼睛，什么也不愿意说。他丢了鞋子，光裸的双脚沾满泥土，小腿上印了几道血痕。也许他自己都没有注意到，邓布利多把装满糖果的纸袋塞进他的怀里，小狗呜呜地嗅着甜腻的香气，然后他半跪了下来，捉住纽特的脚踝，用手掌拂去那些红痕。

纽特低着头，盯着缓缓消失的伤口。他垂下睫毛的时候，一小片阴影落在他的眼睑上，那儿有一颗小痣，淡红色的，不知道是不是因为光影将他的面容含在一层朦胧的面纱中，他那不知所措的样子流露出惊人的美丽。

他第一次在学校里见他，约莫也是这样的光景。犯了错、又受了伤的孩子，不安分，面对他的时候总是茫然无措，不确定自己的形状，也不明白自己在这个世界上的命运，跌跌撞撞，把自己搞的一团糟。他并不常见到这样的学生，不知悔改，明知故犯，好像他的灵魂就是能被危险的事物轻易吸引。即使他对学生自身的发展乐见其成，也还是不知不觉对纽特给予了更多的关注。

他决定离开钟楼庭院，让纽特一个人自在地待着。“下周四，晚上八点，来我办公室练习。”

纽特找邓布利多学习幻身咒，是为了能够更好的观察不喜欢人类接近的生物。他学习掩饰自己的气息，隐藏身形，一开始，他只能把自己的轮廓变得模糊，后来躯体的颜色变淡，呈现出半透明的样子。这是十分高深的魔法，他练习了几个月，还是没能完全掌握。

这天晚上，纽特敲开了邓布利多办公室的门，对方正在批阅作业，手边码了高高一摞学生的论文。他变出带有红棕色软垫的椅子请纽特坐下，又在备课的教案里增添了新的内容。这之后，他用魔杖指了指茶壶，令它烧开沸水，茶叶在壶中沉浮数次，散发出清香的气味。

邓布利多递给纽特茶杯时，他们的手指不小心碰到了对方。纽特手一抖，茶水就泼在邓布利多的笔记本上。他惊慌失措，甚至忘了自己会魔法，拿起邓布利多湿淋淋的笔记本甩去上面的水珠。一片银白色的、月光一样的布料从那本笔记本里掉了出来。

一切的开始，是一场舞会。

四月复活节，伦敦的街道上开满鲜花。社交季奏响华尔兹和小夜曲，从富丽堂皇的建筑里溢出，日夜不绝。纽特把自己关在房间里，拒绝出席这些令人厌烦的宴会，他会被学校里的同学认出，他们穿着笔挺的燕尾服、跳着流畅自在的舞步，嘲笑的目光像利剑一样飞向他藏身的角落。

没事的，忒休斯安慰道。他隔着门，窸窸窣窣拆开一只包装盒，缎面布料摩挲起静电的细微声响，只是一个游戏。他说。纽特从锁眼里望去，忒休斯手里拿着一条淡黄色的礼服裙。

他呼吸一滞，目不转睛地窥视着忒休斯展示那条裙子。那是件巧夺天工的艺术品，鹅黄色的裙摆上绣金线，从一头迁到另一头，飞出一丛金色的蝶。它们环绕着裙摆，螺旋式往上飞舞，勾勒出腰身的曲线，最后，呈镂空状静静地伏在胸口。纽特的手按在门把上，急促地喘着气，他被这不可置信的玩笑惊得天旋地转，然而他打开了房间的门，接过那条裙子。

他对着镜子摆弄着绣花的裙摆，手指抚摸着细密的针脚，柔软的布料，然后他脱下僵硬的衬衫和短裤，赤裸着，将那件如云雾流水一般的裙子套在自己身上。

阿尔忒弥斯。她小声说道，忒休斯彬彬有礼地鞠了一躬，很高兴认识您，小姐。他装作不认识纽特，向她邀舞。很多人在盯着他们看。纽特不知道自己是怎样跳完的第一支舞，音乐和人们的谈话声像海水一样灌进他的耳朵，他觉得自己的世界一片嗡鸣。忒休斯被人群簇拥着流向远方，纽特不安地捏着腰间垂落的丝带，一路拒绝了好几个年轻人热情的邀请，几乎是落荒而逃，他躲到窗子边透气。

这个晚上第一次，他在窗玻璃上看见自己的面容。赤发、柔肤、丹唇，碧绿的双眼是清浅的潭水，微风一过便会漾起层层涟漪。那裙子穿在他的身上，仿佛有某种魔力，十四年来做男孩的记忆变得十分遥远，在灯火辉煌的宴会厅里，他第一次地以一个真正自己出现在所有人的注视中。他美，他真美，他扑闪的眼睫如鸦羽，眼神光清亮、生动，就像初冬新雪。他的舞姿仿佛灵巧的牝鹿，点地，在林间穿梭，然而，猎者的目光追随着他，他的脚步沉稳、郑重，带着某种势在必得的温柔，向他逼近了。

那时他还不认识邓布利多。对方在他面前停了下来，深深鞠了一躬，手腕翻转，他的颊边舔上一朵含苞待放的玫瑰。他的手势非常漂亮，以一种隆重的、邀请的姿态摊开在他面前。

那一刻，周遭的噪音退潮一般消散。他听见邓布利多说，我等了一个晚上，为了能和您跳一支舞。

他们跳了两支舞，忒休斯给了他一个惊讶的眼神。他似乎认出了邓布利多，因为在第二支曲子结束后他走过来找他攀谈。午夜过后，陆陆续续有人离场。提着裙子走出大门前，纽特鬼使神差地回头望了一眼，邓布利多从阴影里走出来，手里搭着外套和围巾，让我送您上马车吧，他说。

纽特跟在他身边，又闻到男人身上一股和煦安宁的气味。他说不上来究竟是什么，但他感到安全。路灯旁，白马轻轻打了个响鼻。纽特忽然扯住邓布利多的衣袍，似是有话要说。然而他眨眨眼，低下了头。

邓布利多了然，他从口袋里摸出一个像打火机一样的小玩意儿，盖子扑哧打开，路灯的灯光就被卷了进去。巷子口变得昏暗、雾霭蒙蒙，伦敦四月的夜晚弥漫着铃兰和樱草花的香气，邓布利多俯下身，在他的嘴唇上落下一个轻飘飘的吻。那更像是一个触诊，爱情在那天晚上突如其来地降临到他身上，此后种种情思辗转、欲念难求，每每发作，都似疾病缠身。

当他从那个微风一样的吻中回过神来的时候，他发现邓布利多的围巾不知何时披在了他的肩膀上。忒休斯赶上来，唤马夫驱车，他们坐在车厢里，聊一些舞会上的人和事。纽特小心翼翼地打听那红发男人的姓名，努力装作若无其事。然而忒休斯狐疑地端详了他一阵子，问，这是谁的围巾？

纽特把裙子从自己身上扯下，赤裸地滚进床铺里。那条围巾上沾着邓布利多好闻的气味，像一阵薄雾将他包裹。他抚摸着亚麻的布料，将它展开，然后披在自己的肩膀上，纽特牵着围巾的两端，收拢，于是他整个人都跌进了夜晚那点温存，如同蝴蝶敛起翅膀，重新变回一只茧。

他做了一个梦，梦里他变成了一个美丽的少女，红发、温唇，毫无顾忌地在舞池中旋转舞蹈，醒来时他发现自己泪流满面。是从那时候开始，他开始偷偷试穿母亲少女时代留下的衣裙，借助魔力，使头发变长，嘴唇鲜艳。他有过很多美丽的梦，梦里他是个性别模糊的孩子，迷茫而惹人怜爱，递出套在自己脖子上的、看不见的绳索，交给邓布利多手上。他对着镜子，模仿女人抽烟的手势，她们顾盼神飞眉眼的神采，微妙的表情，优雅的体态，如同习得一门爱的技艺。

后来，他的冒险变得大胆。他把裙子带到学校里，在寂静的夜晚，他穿着它，扮成一个谁也不认识、谁也没见过的陌生人，像一个在深夜城堡游荡的幽灵。

他被人发现的时候，身子还是半透明的。墙壁上的火光将他的面容照亮，惊讶的男孩呼唤同伴，他不管不顾，择路而逃，撞翻了骑士的盔甲。巡夜的教师闻声赶来，驱散了违反宵禁的学生，纽特躲在阴影里，反复默念着咒语，然而那个人走近了，脚步声在他听来宛若擂鼓，正当他以为会迎来一阵劈头盖脸的训斥时，一个温柔的声音说，你瞧，应该这样做。

他牵起纽特的手，一股温热的魔力从对方的手心传递到他的指尖，勾起一尾惊心动魄的热度。他们的身影逐渐消失在霍格沃茨光亮的玻璃窗前，纽特侧过脸问，您没有什么要问我的吗？

而邓布利多只是微笑着看着他，他说，你是个漂亮的孩子，纽特。就如同此刻在邓布利多的办公室里，纽特再一次询问，您有没有什么要问我时，邓布利多说，你看见了独角兽，对吗？

卡尔皮洛。纽特点头。

尽管火焰在熊熊燃烧，尽管神圣的钟声回荡在空旷的穹顶下，尽管邓布利多认真、柔和的目光只凝视着他一个人，对爱的渴望还是击溃了他。因此，当他说卡尔皮洛，他其实在说“爱我，除此之外我无处可去。”

暑假，对角巷人迹冷清，一家古董服饰店因为付不起对角巷高昂的租金而在翻倒巷一个不起眼的拐角摇摇欲坠。邓布利多路过时就被橱窗里极具年代感的服饰吸引了，他对这些旧时代的美丽物件情有独钟。他走进去，挑选了几条领带，店里只有一个忙碌的女人，在给试衣间里的人挑选丝带。她忽然想起什么事，匆匆忙忙赶去楼上，央邓布利多把收银台上的金色丝带递给里面的人。

试衣间的门打开了，里面的镜子映出邓布利多的模样，也同样使他看见试穿礼服的少女。她的头发变长了，脸上的雀斑少了很多，身上穿着一件淡蓝色的裙子，但邓布利多还是一眼就认了出来。纽特的目光和他在镜子里相遇了。他走到自己学生的身后，递给他一条金色的丝带。纽特说，你能帮我拉一下拉链吗。邓布利多拨开他的头发，替他拉好背后的拉链。他的手指有意无意地蹭过他后颈的皮肤，这让纽特咬紧了嘴唇。

好看吗？纽特轻轻问道。

好看。他答。

再一次看见纽特，是在猫头鹰棚屋，他正被一群男孩子围在角落里，他们拿石块砸他，而他死死地护住怀里的什么东西。是那只跛腿的小狗，他在纽特的怀里，和他小小的守护者一起发着抖。邓布利多把他从破木板和碎石块底下挖出来，然而这一次，纽特没有让他检查伤口。他只是说了声谢谢，就跑没影了。

他把手里的信寄了出去，回到大礼堂，平日里四个学院的长桌不见了，取而代之的是飘雪的舞池，和舞池四角生长的圣诞树。

每次舞会，他都会发现一些在他看来还是孩子的学生，已经长成英俊的绅士，张扬、高挑的淑女，他们双双挽着手臂，像一对对骄傲的天鹅。他的目光在人群中漫无目的地搜寻着，直到莉塔和一个拉文克劳的男孩走进宴会厅，他才意识到自己是在寻找纽特。

不过他应该不会来了，他猜测道。

然而，一个意想不到的身影在乐队开始演奏的前一秒匆匆出现在了众人的视线中。

那是个美丽的少女，他穿着某一天他在古着店里瞧见的淡蓝色衣裙，红发上扎着一条金丝带。霍格沃茨的学生愚笨得可以，他们从没发现纽特惊人的美。很多男孩邀请他跳舞。邓布利多找不到机会，因为他被热情的女孩们团团围住。

舞会进行到后半夜，宴会厅已经没剩下多少人了。学生们凑成三三两两的小团体，从厨房里偷来酒精饮料，去别的地方自行庆祝。在这座城堡里，今夜不知道有多少狄俄尼索斯剧场正在上演人类最原始而充满激情的剧目。走廊上，廊柱的阴影里藏着偷偷亲吻的情侣。邓布利多脚步飞快，尼古拉斯爵士向他脱帽敬礼，是的先生，我看的清清楚楚，他们说的宁芙，只是个女孩儿。但她的确非常美丽，非常美丽……

纽特已经被灌得半醉，他从格兰芬多塔楼的一侧跑了出来，浑身都在打颤，只能扶着墙壁勉强站稳。一阵急促的脚步声追了上来，他一惊，急急又寻路，却不料一头撞进一个人的怀里。

邓布利多揽着他的腰，纽特急切地、因为微醺而语音含糊，帮帮我，别让他们找到我。这时，墙壁上浮现出一扇门，邓布利多迟疑了一下，推门而入，是有求必应屋。它变形成了一间十分熟悉的屋子，邓布利多想了一下，发现是他还在格兰芬多当级长的时候住的房间。屋内的陈设都和当年一模一样。

纽特整个人吊在他的手臂上，他浑身绵软无力，裙子也被撕破了，露出一扇纤细的肩膀。他头脑昏沉，意识逐渐涣散，然而他知道自己已经安全了，眼前这个人，像是某种守护的承诺，使他心里最深的渴望、最柔软的爱慕全都浮出水面，如来势汹汹的潮汛，淹没了整个焦灼的夜晚。

他在那浪潮里起伏、翻涌，快感拍打着他每一寸赤裸的肌肤，仿佛一件圣物，承受着对方激烈的吻和有力的贯穿，他的舌和他的手，他们交缠的头发，他的罪责和悔恨，顶礼膜拜，他的欲望是原始而毫无遮掩的，但这却没能使他受到惊吓，即使他的确快要死了，肉体和肉体，灵魂和灵魂，抵死相缠，他感到自己正从身体内部分崩离析——祭典的仪式在那原始的、温存的抚摸中迎来高潮。

这之后，他沉沉睡去，梦里明亮而温暖，一直有火在安静燃烧。这些记忆就像模糊的闪光碎片，醒来时他已什么也不记得，但总觉心中失落，回身一看，床铺的另一侧已经空无一人。

纽特重新躺回被子里，泪水从他紧闭的眼里涌出。

正当他以为那个人已经离开时，男人推门进来，手臂上搭着一件干净的学生袍。邓布利多抖开它，露出暗红色的内衬，是他学生时代的旧制服。

朦胧泪眼中，他听见一声太轻的叹息。

纽特乖乖地由对方给自己披上宽大的外套，邓布利多爱抚他的脊背，使他慢慢止住了哭泣。最后，他轻轻地将头颅枕在老师的肩膀上，闭上眼，像一片树叶重新落回地面。

昨夜下了一夜雪，窗外洁白、寂静，邓布利多感到纽特轻轻地握住了他的手指，这让他的心脏突然酸胀发软，仿佛一团凝水将要化开一样。那雪地如此洁白、美丽，如同一件命运的薄纱，将他过去难以启齿的不堪、无法放下的痛苦掩在幕后，洗刷的干干净净，他又回到了初生洗礼的那一日，天使在他的额前涂抹油膏。那是一个吻。一个轻柔的、纯洁的吻。他的天使依偎着他，他们在这间密闭的、安静的屋子里，就像在伊甸园一样。所有侵蚀心灵的痛苦都消散了，邓布利多紧紧的搂住了他，他想这么抱着他，温柔地、温柔地亲吻他翘起的发尾，充满爱怜地和他说话，他曾经这么做过许多次，也可以再做千千万万遍。

纽特听见邓布利多的心跳。与此同时，他也听见他心中从未表露，但却如凤凰的歌声一般呢喃着的话语——我爱着你。

End


End file.
